


See One, Do One, Teach One

by seven (sevenpoints)



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: F/M, Moresomes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 19:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenpoints/pseuds/seven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>If you want inside her well,boy you better make her raspberry swirl.</i> PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See One, Do One, Teach One

"I cannot possibly fuck all four of you."  
  
Chris nodded. "Yeah, I'm thinking this is a little over-ambitious, even for us."  
  
Kirk tsked. "How 'bout it, Bones? What's your professional opinion?"  
  
The doctor looked her up and down. She was richly curved, which would help, but the rather ample nacelles of him and his colleagues would require foreplay, and lots of it. "It's certainly within the realm of possibility, but we'd better make sure she's completely soaked before we start."  
  
Karl smirked. "I think we can manage that."  
  
+++  
  
"Christ, Bones, who taught you how to eat pussy?"  
  
He took the time to finish a rather complicated swirling maneuver before answering. "The ex.  _After_  she became 'the ex.'"  
  
There was an awkward silence before the girl's whimper brought them back to the present. "Well, would you mind sharing with the rest of the class? See one, do one, teach one, isn't that how it goes?"  
  
"All right, Jimmy, since you need the instruction."  
  
"...I'm not even gonna rise to that bait. By all means, doc, enlighten me."  
  
McCoy drew his face back (the girl almost choked) and indicated the soft mound of flesh above her sex. "Behold, the mons veneris, forming the anterior portion of the vulva, which is the appropriate term for external female genitalia."  
  
"Yeah yeah," Karl snapped. "Get to the good stuff. None of us are getting any harder."  
  
Hazel eyes met in a death glare squared. "If you want the lesson, you have to sit through the lecture. Now where was I? The mons veneris protects the pubic bone during intercourse with its padding of fat. That way, when we're all taking turns fucking her, we won't inadvertently snap her pubis and potentially cripple her for life." He rested his palm on it and pressed down, eliciting a squirm. "It's also a huge unholy tease if you apply pressure while avoiding her clit."  
  
"Ooh, her clit." Chris leaned closer. "Let's talk about that next."  
  
"All in good time." McCoy spread his fingers, and stroked the soft outer edges of her cunt. "The labia majora. Not very sensitive in comparison with her internal structures, so touching her here is all psychological. You're almost at her pussy. She knows this. You know this. But you're not quite in." He kept petting her. "She should be aching right about now, right darlin'?"  
  
" _Yes_."  
  
Karl gulped. "I know the feeling." They were all hard, McCoy's technique having set everyone in the room swelling and dripping, and he raised his voice a little to be heard over the rising pants.  
  
"Now, we go inside."  
  
He used his fingers to spread her open and there was a collective groan as she quivered. "Someone hold her while I proceed."  
  
There was a brief scuffle as Jim and Karl lunged, but it was Chris who slipped in, laying his fingers along her outer folds--her labia majora--and spreading her open for Bones' trained medical eye. "Now you can see her labia minora, or nymphae, as I prefer to call them. Much more sensitive than their external counterparts and, in this case, flushed to a perfect, raspberry pink." He stroked one finger along her folds to demonstrate, prompting a spasm that made Chris' fingers slip, brushing her clit for one tantalizing second before he stabilized.  
  
"Damn," Jim moaned. "She's already so wet. Is this a kink of yours or something, babe?”  
  
The girl just gasped helplessly as Chris shifted his fingers again. “You’re  _touching_  me.”  
  
“We’re lookin’ at you, too,” Karl pointed out, and grinned wickedly when she squirmed.  
  
McCoy blinked “Right…where was I?”  
  
“ _Nymphae_ ,” Chris breathed.  
  
“Right, right. Okay. The nymphae converge at the anterior portion of the vagina, with their apex marked by the clitoral hood. This structure is, incidentally, homologous to the male foreskin.”  
  
Everyone’s eyes turned to Karl’s uncut length as he said this, and the big Kiwi reached down to finger his foreskin where it had retracted around his glans. After a marked silence, McCoy continued.  
  
“In some women, like our girl here, the clitoral hood retracts when aroused, exposing the clitoris.” Hers was swollen, standing distinctly at between Chris’ fingers. As they watched, it pulsed. “The clitoris contains  _eight thousand nerve endings_. That’s a higher concentration of nerves than in any other portion of anatomy, male or female, and twice as many as in the head of the penis. 1”  
  
There was a collective  _fuck_  at his words.  
  
“Do all general physicians know this much about pussy?” Karl asked.  
  
McCoy grinned. “I consider myself a sort of unlicensed specialist.” He leaned forward and ran his tongue from her posterior commissure of labia, down into her left interlabial sulci, and on up to circle around her clit, skimming Chris’ fingers as he did so. “I’m in it for love of the craft.” He winked. “Now, if you really want to get the honey flowing, you have to tease her. For women, the real sexual organ is the brain. You can rub her clit all you want; if she’s not interested, you won’t get anywhere.”  
  
“I don’t think that’s going to be a problem, Bones.”  
  
“You’ll take what I give you and you’ll like it, Jim. My point is: don’t go straight for the sweet spot. Focus on the surrounding area first, such as the labiocrural folds.” He ran his tongue through the crease between her cunt and thigh, eliciting a shiver. “They’re a little ticklish.”  
  
By now the girl was boneless and begging in a steady stream of  _please please please_  that all four men ignored. “If you suck up a hickie here she’ll go nuts, but then you have to wait for the area to become less tender before having sex, so we’ll save that for another time.”  
  
“Enough,” Karl snapped. “I’m ready to move on to the ‘do one’ portion of this lesson.”  
  
“Not so fast,” Jim interrupted. “I am totally pulling rank and calling next.”  
  
Karl snorted. “You’re not the captain of us. Besides, you’re actually the youngest here.”  
  
McCoy and Chris glanced at each other and rolled their eyes, trading positions smoothly. While the other two continued to bicker, Chris leaned forward, and flicked out his tongue.  
  
“Smooth,’ he murmured, provoking a hush, “salty.” His lips plucked at her folds before his tongue slid between them, reaching deep before pulling back. “ _Salacious_.”  
  
He stayed low, running his tongue over and between her posterior labia majora and perineum, catching all the fluid slipping out. He closed his eyes at the heat, only to open them and meet another pair, as blue as his own.  
  
With Chris between her thighs and Kirk leaning over her hip, it was a rather close fit, but both men managed to stretch their tongues and taste her, inadvertently nuzzling each other as they did so. It was only a moment before hands began to wander, skimming over muscles and scars and slipping into low, hot places while their mouths never left the girl, or each other.  
  
“I need a fucking camera,” Karl groaned. “High speed, so I can watch Chris and Kirk eating a pussy at ten thousand frames per second.”  
  
“I have no idea what that meant and I don’t give a damn,” McCoy replied. They were both stroking themselves in long, steady pulls meant to keep them hard for the long run. “How’s our girl doing?”  
  
Kirk pulled back to skim his fingers over her before holding them up so McCoy could see them glisten. “Creamy.”  
  
McCoy nodded. “I think that’s enough teasing, boys. Make her come.”  
  
His words alone made her whimper, but that was nothing compared to her keening wail when Kirk sealed his lips over her clit, sucking hard while Chris forged in  _deep_ , lapping at her inner walls until they were rippling around his tongue.  
  
It was a long, long time before her cries died down.  
  
“Oh yeah.” Chris leaned back and licked his lips, bringing up one hand to wipe her juices off his chin. “She’s ready.”  
  
+++  
  
There was a tense debate, but in the end they agreed that McCoy should get the first go, as a gesture of appreciation for his very informative lecture.  
  
He very deliberately set out to be a hard act to follow.  
  
Chris whistled. “So, ‘Bones’ is both a noun and a verb in his case, right?”  
  
Jim snickered. “It’s also a  _proper_  noun, with a nice schwa that allows for inflective flexibility.”  
  
“Oh no,” Karl huffed. “You two and your linguistic kinks can go get a room.”  
  
“Is yours always this cranky?” Chris asked.  
  
“You have no idea,” Jim replied.  
  
“All of you quit yammering,” McCoy bit out. It was hard to look forbidding with a pair of legs slung over one’s shoulders, but he managed. “Your mouths are meant to be fucked, not heard.”  
  
“How?” Jim reached into the hot, sweaty cleft where their bodies met, laying it flat to feel the force of Bones’ thrusts. “If I try to get my mouth in there you’ll break my nose.”  
  
The answer burst from the girl’s lips in a gasp. “So fuck each other!”  
  
Her logic was too flawless to be ignored and McCoy slowed down, pulling out entirely before easing in slowly, a millimeter at a time, while they watched Chris and Kirk pick apart Karl’s mind. The two blue-eyed men seemed to like the arrangement of Chris sweeping low while Kirk took the higher ground, so the former set about rolling Karl’s sack over his lips and tongue while the latter sank his mouth around his shaft and bobbed, tongue peeking out from time to time while it writhed. Karl didn’t know where to look, at the mouths on his shaft or at McCoy’s cock sliding in and out of that sweet pink pussy with deep, rocking thrusts, carefully angled to stroke that magical spot on her anterior vaginal wall with surgical precision. He kept up his achingly slow pace, skimming his fingertips along the backs of her thighs until her legs spasmed hard and she begged,  _please please harder please, god, please make us come!_  
  
“Shhhh, darlin’,” he purred. “I’ll make us come.”  
  
“ _When?_ ”  
  
He drew out and rested his cock against her clit so they could feel each other throb. “All in good time.”  
  
“Bones!” Jim gasped. “You’re killing us!”  
  
Beneath him, the girl laughed breathlessly. “There’s a line to fuck me, and this isn’t the end of it. Come on, Bones.” She pulled her legs off his shoulders to wrap them around his hips instead. “Give ‘em something to aspire to.”  
  
He vaguely registered Chris muttering  _to which to aspire_  but it dropped out of his awareness when he finally relaxed and thrust in hard. She was so wet that he moved easily even when she clenched up tight around him, producing a perfectly obscene sucking sound every time he pulled back for another thrust. He kept his movements long and smooth until her first twitch, then fell forward onto his hands as he hammered into her cunt and clit with swift, shallow thrusts.  
  
Beside them, Karl barked out a grunt that wound low into a moan, his hips jerking as he spattered Chris and Kirk with his come and the sudden stimuli pushed McCoy into sensory overload, his voice hitting the exact same pitch as he flooded the woman beneath him and she came with a soprano shriek of her own.  
  
+++  
  
Chris entered her while her walls were still quivering with aftershocks, the smooth slide of his cock rousing a weak cry as she came again and just didn’t stop, rippling around him again and again as he fucked her through one orgasm, then another, then another, never seeming to come back down.  
  
“ _Shit shit shit!_ ” he cried. “Bones what the fuck?! She keeps cominggggg fuck fuckfuckfuck—!”  
  
Flopped over on his back, McCoy flapped a hand at him. “You’re welcome.”  
  
Her whole body was spasming like she was being wracked by an electrical current, back arching, head tossing, legs clamped tight around Chris’ hips. There was nothing for it but to hang on for dear life.  
  
“So good,” she sobbed, “don’t stop don’t stop don’t stop—”  
  
“I  _can’t_  stop!”  
  
“Oh my god is it my turn yet?” Jim moaned.  
  
“I give him five minutes, tops,” Bones assured him.  
  
It wasn’t five minutes. It was more like fifteen. Chris eventually managed to wrestle her hips down and hold them still, flexing his back against the pull of her legs to ease them into a steadier rhythm. There was a visible wet spot spreading on the covers beneath them, a genetic mishmash of the McCoy’s come, Chris’ precome and the girl’s own juices, with a dash of Jim’s saliva for good measure. The heavy scent of really phenomenal sex filled the room and sunk into their skin like a drug, leaving them sweaty and heavy-lidded, none more so than the girl undulating her body to meet Chris’ thrusts. Her tremors had settled into a strong, steady pulse, milking him in time with his movements.  
  
“Come on, baby,” she whispered. “Come for us.”  
  
“Come for  _me_ ,” Jim groaned. He had one hand clamped around the base of his erection while the other stroked, torn between the need to come and the desire to take his turn at bat. Chris hazed over him with a lax, open-mouthed grin, watching Jim touch himself, watching Karl and McCoy watching them both.  
  
“I could keep this up all night, Kirk.”  
  
“Oh, you  _bastard_.”  
  
“I don’t think she’d mind.” Chris slid his gaze to the woman beneath him and added a twist to his next thrust, burying himself to the hilt then making short thrusts there, rubbing deep inside her. “Would you, babe?”  
  
She arched. “As long as you all keep fucking me I don’t give a shit whose turn it is.”  
  
Beads of precome welled out of Jim’s slit and he shuddered when Karl swirled his fingers through the mess, then licked them. “If you really want him to come, you have to make him.”  
  
“Oh I can definitely do that.” Eyes alight with purpose, he walked on his knees to settle behind Chris and reach between his thighs to where his cock disappeared into the girl’s body. There was a considerable surplus of lubrication available and he coated his fingers thickly before ramming two of them straight up Chris’ ass.  
  
“Mother  _fucker!_ ” Chris jumped like he’d been branded and gritted his teeth. “Is that what passes for prep in the military?!”  
  
Kirk fluttered his fingers inside him. “If you don’t come in the next thirty seconds you’re getting my fist next.”  
  
Chris gasped a reply in time with his thrusts. “ _Is…that…a…promise?_ ”  
  
If it was, they would never find out. Jim took that moment to slide one finger inside the girl’s untouched ass, making her shriek in surprise before coming again and yanking Chris along with her, both of them squeezing so tight that a long moment passed before Jim could withdraw his hands.  
  
“Well, fuck,” Karl breathed. “Unorthodox, but damn do you get results.”  
  
McCoy snickered. “That’s pretty much Jim Kirk in a nutshell.”  
  
+++  
  
Everyone was surprised when Kirk didn’t immediately shove Chris aside and start rutting. Instead, he got their guest a glass of water, supporting her on one strong arm while she sat up and drank.  
  
“Catch your breath,” he said. “You’ll need it.”  
  
When she’d gotten herself more or less under control, he laid back and slapped his own hip, smiling lazily. “Come on, sweetheart. Show us what you’ve got.”  
  
The quirk of her lips was distinctly smug as she straddled him, settling on her knees instead of squatting, and leaning forward to plant her hands on Kirk’s pecs, her smirk deepening when he flexed reflexively, then again just to show off. His cock arched up, so hard neither of them needed to guide it into her and she just  _sat_  with a slow twist of her hips that made all four men groan. She kept it up, writhing to a beat that only she could hear, but that all of them could feel.  
  
She was grinning now, tossing her hair and gyrating. Her hips bounced, faster than their blissed out eyes could see, and for all his cockiness Jim couldn’t help curling his toes as he pushed out a groan.  
  
“ _Damn_ , girl!”  
  
“I want a do-over,” McCoy groused.  
  
“I want my damn turn!” Karl snapped, entranced.  
  
Chris, still awash in afterglow, simply licked his lips.  
  
“This what you had in mind, Captain?” She twisted again, then reversed direction and rocked side to side. “Am I performing adequately?”  
  
“Hell yes.” He gripped her hips and writhed, the two of them twining in dizzying counterpoint. His entire body rippled with the movement and Karl found himself gripping McCoy’s shoulder, fingers digging deep as his erection surged.  
  
For his part the doctor just patted his thigh and murmured, “You have  _no idea_.”  
  
“You wanna see the stars, baby?” Jim bent his knees, planting his feet firmly so he could thrust into her, still with that little shimmy that made their jaws drop. “I could see you on our bridge, twisting in my lap while I sit in my captain’s chair.”  
  
“She’d look even better in Med Bay,” McCoy put in. “Our beds have restraints.”  
  
“The hills of New Zealand,” Karl offered. “You’d look gorgeous against the green.”  
  
“Under the boardwalk,” Chris groaned. “Tons of tourists right over our heads.”  
  
“I’m fine right here, thank you boys.” She was rising and falling now, letting Kirk slip out of her every few thrusts just to hear his breath catch. “You’ll just have to come back and see me again.”  
  
Beneath her, Kirk was slowly assembling his face into its trademark smirk while she swung into a wide twist, then came to a shuddering halt.  
  
The thumb on her clit wriggled over her, sliding smoothly. “Eight thousand nerve endings, huh?”  
  
When she writhed this time there was nothing intentional in the movement. “ _Apparently_ ,” she replied, weakly.  
  
He reached up to pinch her nipple and  _tug_ , encouraging her to lean forward and press her face into his neck while he began to thrust again, fucking her steadily. He was petting her with his fingertips now, all four of them rubbing and plucking at her clit while his hips gained speed incrementally until she was keening as she bounced on his cock.  
  
He breathed harsh in her ear. “How am I doing, sweetheart?” His hands moved to her ass, holding her down against his thrusts. “Am I performing adequately?”  
  
“ _Yes yes yes yes…_ ”  
  
Jim kept up that pace for longer than seemed humanly possible. At one point he threw his head back in a shout, the girl’s teeth sinking into him hard enough to bruise as she came. She left three more bruises before he finally writhed, pulsing into her with a silent scream.  
  
+++  
  
She was close to fainting when Kirk carefully slid out from beneath her.  
  
Karl left her face down with one leg curled up, pushing a pillow closer so she could wrap around it.  
  
“That’s it, love,” he purred. “You go ahead and relax.” He ran his tongue over his lips, and used one hand to pull her pussy open from behind. “I’m just gonna clean you up a little bit, so you’ll be nice and comfortable when I fuck you.”  
  
“Oh god.” She burrowed into the pillow even as her leg hitched higher.   
  
When he began to lick her the other three men crowded close, running their hands over her back and through her hair while they watched Karl eat their come out of her pussy. The big Kiwi managed the task elegantly, his long, powerful tongue reaching deep to pull out their seed and swallow it all.  
  
“Is that better, love?” He planted his lips over her and sucked, slurping up every drop he could reach. “Are you ready for me now?”  
  
“Mmmmmm,  _yes_.” She shifted a bit onto her side, and pulled her knee up to her chest. “Full speed ahead, tiger.”  
  
He didn’t quite comply, keeping his movements smooth and steady while he wrapped around her, one hand reaching up to cup her breast and twirl her nipple until it was swollen as hard as his cock.  
  
“Oh hell yes.” She grinned again, lazily this time, and reached one hand back to squeeze Karl’s ass. They laughed, sounding rather drunk.  
  
When she came this time it was with a low, deeply satisfied groan, her shudder augmented by the way Karl was rasping his stubbled chin over her shoulders, then biting them. She pulled his hand from her breast to suck his fingers while he came, tasting traces of all four men, mingled with her own salty tang.  
  
“ _Shiiiiiiit_ ,” he breathed. “You’re worth every penny.”  
  
  
+++  
1 Paraphrased from  _The Vagina Monologues_.


End file.
